Hitherto, various treatment methods have been proposed in order to impart water repellency, oil repellency and soil releasability to a textile such as a carpet. For example, a process (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as “Exhaust process”) of treating a textile comprising decreasing a pH of a treatment liquid, applying the treatment liquid to the textile, thermally treating the textile with steam, washing the textile with water, and dehydrating the textile is proposed.
A method comprising the Exhaust process is proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,442, 5,520,962, 5,516,337 and 5,851,595 and International Publication WO 98/50619.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,442 discloses a method of treating a textile, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a water- and oil-repellent agent comprising a fluorine-containing compound, a formaldehyde condensation product and an acrylic polymer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,962 and 5,851,595 disclose a method of treating a carpet, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a fluorine-containing compound and a polymeric binder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,337 discloses a method of treating a textile, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a fluorine-containing water- and oil-repellent agent and a metal compound such as aluminum sulfate. International Publication WO 98/50619 discloses a method of treating a carpet, comprising conducting an Exhaust process by using a fluorine-containing water- and oil-repellent agent and a salt such as a magnesium salt.
These methods mainly use the water- and oil-repellent agent in combination with the stain-blocking agent and can give water repellency and oil repellency when using the Exhaust process.